Control
by PockysaysRawr
Summary: 5927: Gokudera struggles to keep his libido in check when he's around his boss. Rated M for Gokudera's horny antics.


Another old fic. :D Reading over it now, I can't help but laugh over how stupid and poorly written it is. Hahaha. First posted on December 15, 2007. Now, ONTO NEW WORK! :D

(Geh, for some reason, the document manager is almost impossible to use on opera... :[ )

* * *

Hayato wants Tsuna. And yes, at first it's because he desires to be the right-hand-man of the Tenth Vongola boss; wants to prove to everyone that the piano playing kid was able to join a family and help make it better, stronger; wants to rub that stupid baseball-freak's nose in the fact that he is better-

But his other reasons are far more devious.

Sometimes, Hayato dreams of Tsuna. There are three different parts to the dream, and they almost always go in order.

The first part he arrives in, he's lying next to the Tenth. Neither of them is moving, but Hayato enjoys it because he can see the Tenth and he can see how happy the brunette is in this dream.

Next, he'll find himself pressed against Tsuna, gnawing his boss's face off and groaning into the shorter boy's mouth. They both moan, and hands slide under shirts, clearing fabric from smooth, lightly muscled stomachs.

And then they'd fuck.

And even though Hayato knows, he knows, he knows that it's a dream, he still enjoys it and thrusts into Tsuna, relishing in the brunette's moans and screams, fucking him into the floor. When he wakes up, he's still moaning and pounding his lower half against the nearest object- usually a pillow or a wadded up blanket.

Naturally, after waking from such a shaking dream, he can't sleep again until it's light out, at which point it's time for Hayato to go to school. So he puts his uniform on and slouches out to pull his shoes on before heading off to meet Tsuna at his house. ("Good morning, Tenth!" "Ah, Gokudera-kun! You really don't have to pick me up every morning!") They'll walk to school, usually accompanied by that baseball freak Yamamoto, or Turf-head, but occasionally they walk alone, and Hayato has to force himself not to stare at Tsuna too much.

They'll arrive at school, and, since Hayato can never sleep after waking up from The Dream, he'll discreetly fall asleep during class. Go ahead; stir things up a bit more: Hayato has the dream again. Tsuna comes over at the end of class to wake him up, ("Ahhhh, Gokudera-kun, you were bored to sleep?" [Hayato, Hayato, drop the fucking formalities and call my Hayato!] "A-ah! Tenth! I wasn't sleeping!")

So after Tsuna wakes him, Hayato falls into misery and self-hate for thinking those things near Tsuna, for doing something so disgusting in front of the Tenth. And he's distracted and doesn't think to say 'no' when Yamamoto casually mentions that the three of them should study at Tsuna's house. (Stay away, stay away from the Tenth!)

But baseball freaks will be baseball freaks, and Yamamoto can't make it due to practice. So Hayato and Tsuna are left all alone to fill out their homework, and finally, thank god, Hayato is distracted enough to not think of Tsuna (naked Tsuna, Tsuna screaming his name Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna,) that he actually manages to get something finished today.

And then the Tenth wrecks it by falling asleep.

The temptation is too great; Hayato doesn't have the willpower to deny himself this much, so he lies next to Tsuna, studying the Tenth's face from up close. The Tenth has a small nose, and soft hair, and an eyelash that has settled on his cheek.

And try as he might, Hayato can't shove the next bit of temptation away, so he instead shoves his mouth against Tsuna's, pushing his tongue past slack, sleeping lips.

And then we'll fuck.

('Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it!' his conscience cries, but Hayato is too far gone to even remember who that voice is, screaming at him to get away from the Tenth, to zip is pants back up.) Hayato shoves his cock against Tsuna's, rubbing them together, satisfying the part of him (all of him) that wants the Tenth.

This time, Tsuna wakes up moaning.

"G-GOKUDERA-KUN!" And he pushes Smokin Bomb Hayato away, staring at him in shock. For a moment, both boys sit there, pants unzipped, erections hanging out, eyes wide.

Then, Tsuna gives Hayato this look, this pitying look, and Hayato rises: He hates pity. He hates it more than Turf-head's over enthusiasm, and baseball-freak's cheeriness, and that Mary-Sue-What's-her-name-Kyoko, and the stupid cow, and Bianchi's cooking, and that annoying bitch Haru all put together.

So he rises, pulling his pants' zipper up as he stands, and claps a hand on Tsuna's shoulder.

"My mistake, Tenth," he murmurs, unworthy of looking his boss in the eye.

And as he leaves, he applauds himself for control- because he could have taken him, could have pounded Tsuna into the floor, right then and there.

But this is the Vongola family, and things just aren't done that way.


End file.
